Talk:Turles
Turles in Dragon Ball Online ''Note: This is mostly directed at a certain anonymous user. However, anyone's free to reply. '' I have yet to see any proof that Turles is going to be in the game. I want some solid proof. And I don't mean "but he's on the article's page!" I'm getting tired of people putting false information in this Wiki without verifying it. My biggest concern is that Akira Toriyama is overseeing the project himself which more than likely means filler characters or movie characters won't be appearing. For this reason, saying Turles is going to be in it isn't like saying Piccolo or Goku is in the game. That aside, we DO have proof of not only Piccolo, Goku, and Trunks will be in the game, but we also have Vegeta, as WELL as Raditz. Yet, there has been NO proof of Turles being anywhere NEAR Dragon Ball Online. I'm not saying it's IMPOSSIBLE, giving the fickleness of time travel. Just not very likely. Now I ask you, albeit slightly agitated... You show me Turles or you kindly stop saying "he'll be there". ~ Doc Lithius U|T| ] 17:57, 5 May 2009 (UTC) relation to Kakarot Depending on the dub, Turles is stated to be goku's brother,should we in some way state this? --Silver Sinspawn 05:55, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :: Any lore is worth noting if it can be cited, but this character is more about artistry. He represents alternative history, the might-have-been saiyan warrior Goku, and that's really all there is to say about it. And of course that's why he's popular and cool. 20:41, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Meteor Burst One game uses this name for a technique Vegeta uses. Another uses it for a different technique which Turles uses. Since they are from equally valid sources, please do not remove the technqiue from this page, lest we give favor to one game over another. 12:30, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :No,The Meteor burst is just a name in the game. The actual Technique is the Pulse Drive. The Meteor Burst is a technique used by Vegeta. The Link leads to a page with NO information about turles. The proper page has the correct info --Silver Sinspawn 18:46, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Legitimate references are more highly regarded on encyclopedic sources like this one than other non-referencing pages, like some on this site. 20:49, December 1, 2009 (UTC) where is it where is the trivia my favorite char has no trivia why does it matter? Turles is too awesome to have trivia.... --Silver Sinspawn 05:04, December 16, 2009 (UTC) good point lol I wonder if Turles and Vegeta know each other, and if so who do you guys think will win if they fought? 05:34, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Just Curious... Is there a reason they call Him Raditz in the swedish dub? Also, what do they call Raditz in the swedish dub? 19:27, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Some dubs made Turles Goku's brother, so possibly they changed his name around to fit this. 19:32, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay, that makes sense. Thanks! ^_^ 19:35, December 6, 2011 (UTC) This may not be the case, just a possibility. Glad my view on it helped. :D 19:37, December 6, 2011 (UTC) New infobox image I think this picture looks really cool, plus its a full body shot, which is always prefered here. Finally the pose fits Turles' personallity perfectly, with the cockyness and such. Kikoho-sama 21:24, February 12, 2012 (UTC) It looks great, but my only problem with it is that Turles' face is not too visable. 21:26, February 12, 2012 (UTC)